Raburetâ
by Sephrecia
Summary: Quand quelqu'un se décide à dévoiler ses sentiments pas le biais d'une lettre... Kyo OOC sorry...


**Raburetâ **

****

Ce matin là, Yuki pas bien réveillé (comme d'hab'…), était descendu dans le salon où le petit déjeuné était déjà servi.

Etonnant, ce baka de chat est pas encore lev ? Puis il entendit, enfin, le son de l'eau qui coulait. Nan, il prend sa douche, tant mieux j'aurais pas à le supporter ! Mais où est Tohru ? La dite Tohru sortit à ce moment de la cuisine et tenait un lettre à la main.

- Bonjour Yuki ! Ca va ?

- Oui merci, et toi ?

- Oui, euh… j'ai quelque chose pour toi ?

- Hein ? C'est quoi ?

- Bah, ce matin quand je me suis levée j'ai trouvé ça dehors, et vu qu'il y à écrit ton nom dessus…

- Ah… Tu peux me la donner s'il te plait ?

- Hein ? Ah euh oui. Tiens.

- Merci.

Il prit la lettre et l'examina.

Je connais cette écriture… Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir à qui elle appartient. Ca doit pas être important, je la lirais plus tard.

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain après être passé par sa chambre et y avoir prit ses affaires. En chemin il croisa Kyo.

- Salut la souris…

- Ouais salut…

Hein ? Pas d'insultes ? Normalement l'est encore plus de mauvais poil le matin. Je vais pas chercher…

Le prince entra dans la salle de bain et prit sa douche.

Sur le chemin qui les menaient au lycée, le chat et la souris n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher, bien qu'à présent ils s'entendaient vraiment bien ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chamailler devant Tohru. Et la jeune fille essayait de faire tampon entre les deux…

Arrivés à leur destination, ils trouvèrent Momiji et Haru. Le petit blond se pendit presque instantanément au bras de Tohru. Et Haru arriva derrière et salua vite fait ses amis avant de filler dans sa salle de classe.

- Il a quoi ?

- Je sais pas il est comme ça depuis se matin…

- Les garçons, c'est l'heure faut qu'on y aille !

- Ok à tout à l'heure !

Il rejoignirent leurs salles respectives.

Lors d'un cours particulièrement ennuyeux (pour ne pas dire chiant…), Yuki avait sortit la lettre.

Bon, va peut-être falloir que je l'ouvre... Il la retourna et décolla le dos de l'enveloppe. Il en sortit une feuille de papier, elle était couverte d'une écriture fine et régulière.

Yuki,…

Comment commencer ? Je ne sais pas écrire de lettres, c'est pas vraiment mon fort. Mais je vais essayer… Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment caché mes sentiments, ou plutôt je te les ai toujours montrés de façon ambiguë… Mais je veux que tu saches aujourd'hui que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas de l'amitié, c'est un amour. Amour impossible je le sais bien. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer, et cela depuis toujours. Un jour je t'ai dit que tu étais mon premier amour... Je pense qu'à présent tu vois qui je suis… Mais à l'époque ou je t'ai dit ses mots, je ne me rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'ils impliquaient… Plus jeune je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais pour toi… Amour ou admiration ? Je ne sais pas… Tu était parfait, et me on me considérait comme un idiot… Je t'en ai voulu pour ça. Puis un jour je t'ai enfin parlé, et là comme par magie, tout c'est arrangé. Te rencontrer ma complètement changé. Et je peux affirmer maintenant que ce que j'ai toujours ressenti pour toi était de l'amour. Même lorsque je sortais avec Rin, tout le monde pensait que je l'aimais vraiment. Mais en fait ce que je ressentait pour elle était simplement une très forte amitié. Et au bout de quelques semaines elle s'en ait rendue compte. On en a parlé et on a préféré laisser tomber. Alors voilà Yuki, je t'aime et je tenais à te le dire. J'aimerais que tu me réponde. Mais si tu ne le fais pas je ne t'en voudrais pas…

Avec tout mon amour.

Hatsuharu.

Yuki replia la lettre et la remis dans son enveloppe. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna surpris. Kyo se trouvais derrière lui avec un air soucieux.

- Yuki ça va ? T'as pas suivit une seule minute du cours.

- Oui, oui ça va…

- T'es sur ? T'es un peu pâle pas que tu sois très coloré déjà mais l

- Kyo je peux te poser une question ?

- Ouais vas y.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses des relations homosexuelles ?

- Hein ? Bah rien de particulier, ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Mais pourquoi tu pose cette question ?

Yuki lui tendit la lettre. Le chat la prit et la lut attentivement. Après quelques minutes à enregistrer les informations. Il la remis dans son enveloppe et la rendit à Yuki.

- Ca t'étonne ? On le savait tous qu'il t'aimait, même toi. Je comprends pas pourquoi ça te met dans un tel état.

- Bah en fait je sais pas trop non plus. Je vais t'avouer un truc. Tu me promets que tu te moquera pas de moi ?

- Mais oui promis. Tu me connais.

- C'est bien ça le problème. Euh, en fait je…jesuisgay…

- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

- Hein ????? Nan je le savais déjà. Mais j'avais peur de te le dire, peur que ça te dégoutte ou quoi que ce soit…

- Bah, ça va pas me dégoutter, vu que moi aussi…

- Nani ? Toi aussi ?

- Bah vi, ça t'étonne ?

- Un peu, je pensait que t'aimais Tohru…

- Nan, mais la on dévie du sujet. On en étaient à Haru et toi. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- J'en ai aucune idée…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Euh… Bah, je sais pas, enfin je suis pas sur…

- Comment ça t'es pas sur, tu sais bien ce que tu ressens nan ?

- Oui mais pendant un moment je pensais que c'est toi que j'aimais…

Une ange passa…

- Moi ?

Kyo sur le cul pour l'occasion… K'so, pourquoi, j'ai pas tenté ma chance avant qu'Haru écrive cette lettre ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Vi toi, mais maintenant je sais que c'est pas toi que j'aime.

- T'aime Haru donc…

- Bah vi je pense…

- Bah répondu lui, ou va le voir mais fait quelque chose !!!

- Je… euh… oui.

- Mais pas maintenant, on est déjà en retard, Tohru doit s'inquiéter… Faut qu'on y aille.

- Oui, je te suis.

- Tu vas t'en remettre ?

- Euh je sais pas…

Une fois rentré chez eux. Tohru s'inquiétait, les garçons ne la faisait pas tourner en bourrique… Bizarre, ils avaient été plutôt calmes sur le chemin. Et un fois rentrés Kyo était allé dans sa chambre, et Yuki s'était enfermé dans la sienne…

Yuki assis sur son futon, une feuille à la main, ne trouvais pas ses mots… Comment lui dire ce que je ressens alors que même moi, je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer… Haru je t'aime tellement… Décidé, mais pas plus inspiré, il prit son stylo et sa feuille et monta sur le toit.

Une fois là haut, il s'allongeât sur les tuiles, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, teintant le ciel de d'orangés et de rouges sang… Il admira quelques secondes les étoiles que l'on apercevait dans le crépuscule. Il se retourna saisit son stylo et écrivit.

Le lendemain matin au lycée, peine arrivés il rencontrèrent Momiji, mais il était seul…

- Momiji, tu sais où est Haru ?

- Oui dans sa salle de classe.

- Ok merci.

Yuki fonça à travers les couloirs est se rendit à la salle où se trouvait Haru. A peine était il rentré qu'il le vit, au fond de la classe regardant par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Yuki s'avançât dans la salle et se dirigeât vers Haru. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin, celui-ci se retourna surpris d'être dérangé dans sa contemplation. Yuki lui tendit une fine enveloppe. Haru la prit, il vit son cousin lui faire un sourire et sortir de la pièce.

Haru s'assit à sa place et hésita. Je l'ouvre maintenant, ou j'attends un peu ? J'ai peur, si sa réponse était négative… Je dois pas m'en faire, il m'a répondu c'est le plus important. Et sans plus attendre, il décacheta doucement l'enveloppe. Il prit la feuille de papier qu'elle contenant et la sortit. Il reconnu l'écriture fine et arrondie de son cousin. Il déplia la feuille les mains tremblantes.

Haru…

Moi aussi je t'aime tellement si tu savais…

Yuki

Haru replia la feuille la rangeât dans son enveloppe et l'effleura des lèvres. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et effaça d'un revers de la main celles qui menaçaient de couler. Il mit la précieuse enveloppe dans sa veste et sortit de la salle de classe.

Yuki discutait avec Kyo, et il vit se dernier changer d'attitude.

- Qu'est ce qui y à Kyo ?

- Je pense qu'il y à quelqu'un pour toi…

Yuki se tourna légèrement et vit Haru arriver.

- Je pense que je vais vous laisser. A toute à l'heure Yuki…

Le rat lui sourit et se retourna complètement vers son cousin et lui fit un sourire.

- Bonjour Haru.

- Bonjour…

- Haru je… j'aurais du te le dire avant. Mais j'avais pas le courage, j'avais peur que tu me rejette… Mais je t'aime vraiment.

Il s'approcha de son cousin et le prit dans ses bras. Haru avait son visage prés de l'oreille de Yuki, il ne résista pas et lui souffla un je t'aime qui fit frissonner le garçon dans ses bras. Il se recula et le regarda dans les yeux avant d'approcher son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent plus dans une caresse que dans un baiser. Et Yuki s'avança un peu plus, pour mieux sentir le contact des lèvres contre les siennes. Haru entrouvrit la bouche et Yuki suivit instinctivement le mouvement. Il frissonna à nouveau quand il sentit la langue de Haru s'insinuer dans sa bouche, et il répondit à ce baiser sans hésiter une seconde de plus…

Il s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle, les lèvres rosies, souriants.

Haru reprit Yuki dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime tellement, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Haru…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais la sonnerie du début des cours les coupa.

- A ce soir alors, viens manger chez Shigure avec Momiji.

- Ok on viendra.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle se cours, Yuki fit de même.

Non loin de là, dans l'ombre, Kyo refoulait difficilement ses larmes…

Il est heureux c'est le plus important, Yuki, je…

Owari

Bon bah voilà, c'est fini. J'attends vos commentaires qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Enfin bref, merci d'avance !

Et aussi merci d'avoir lu ma fic !

Note : Raburetâ signifie, normalement et si mon dico se plante pas, lettre d'amour.


End file.
